


Simile

by aud_k



Category: Naruto
Genre: Art, Doujinshi, Fan Comics, Illustrated, M/M, amorphous timeline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-21 04:51:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4815698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aud_k/pseuds/aud_k
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Naruto is an emotionally fraught teenager, Sakura is the best, and Sasuke makes awful life choices.</p><p>[a Naruto fancomic]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cover

**Author's Note:**

> I made this comic over a year ago (and I posted it on tumblr [**here**](http://aud-works.tumblr.com/post/88049940176/simile-a-naruto-fancomic-summary-in-which)), but for some reason it never occurred to me to post it here. Please read my author's note page (uploaded as Chapter 2) before reading this comic, as it explains my intentions and motivations the best.
> 
> One of this comic's main intentions is to portray rape in a serious manner, so please be careful reading it.

Next page: Author's notes.


	2. Author's Notes

Next page:  pages 01-09


	3. Pages 01-09

Next page:  10-19


	4. Pages 10-19

Next page:  pages 20-26


	5. Pages 20-26

End.  Thank you for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> To view more of my art, please visit my tumblr, [**aud-works**](http://aud-works.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
